Cycles
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Waiting to be executed is a strange feeling. Heat/Serph


Five cycles. Heat had been keeping track carefully, even if he lacked Gale's ability to strategise using everything he had gathered. The emissary had been sent out two cycles ago; given the distance between Vishuddha and the Karma Temple, that meant they ought to have four cycles left. That was the worst case scenario, of course - but it was unlikely the Karma Temple would have the same concerns as Lupa over the particular methods of despatching a leader.

Heat had been amused at that; Serph would never have allowed guards to talk about their prisoners' fates in front of them. That said, it was unlikely Lupa knew that his men were so free with their words; and moreover, Serph didn't take prisoners. Gale would probably want to know, if they returned, about the weaknesses here - and the reason for Serph still being alive. Apparently Lupa felt uncomfortable with executing a leader who'd been captured in a surprise attack, feeling as though they ought to be despatched in fair battle. Heat knew perfectly well the only reason he was alive himself was because he acted as Serph's mouthpiece; if Argilla had been in his place, she would probably be dead by now.

Looking around the room was an unpleasant experience, given he was still stunned from the surprise attack; likely a concussion or similar, given all he could remember was a blow to the back of the head that knocked him unconscious, and he'd thrown up shortly after waking and several times since then. For all the lack of amenities in the cell, at least the Wolves were fair to a fault - when Heat had been unable to control the vomiting they had made certain to clean him up, eventually relieving him of his armour altogether to make washing easier, and they had permitted him and Serph toilet breaks as and when they needed them, albeit at gunpoint. Food had also been supplied, although Heat wasn't too surprised when most of the rations turned out to be a little off.

From what he'd gathered, the cell itself was impenetrable from all sides save the guards, which was unfortunate. Still, on the toilet breaks he'd been eyeing up the corridors, trying to figure out an escape route that could be put to use if his guard slipped up at any point. The Embryon were a group disinclined to give up, persistence and guerrilla tactics having got them this far despite lacking the numbers of other tribes. Serph hadn't spoken since their being captured, but that wasn't too concerning; Serph didn't talk much at the best of times, and Heat didn't want to interrupt his train of thought if that was what kept him quiet.

Resting his head against Serph's shoulder was frustrating given it agitated the bump where he'd been hit, but he had little other option given the way he'd been bound and the lack of any softer surfaces. Strange how that bugged him more than the way Serph had started to smell a little over the last cycle, given he hadn't been washed out of necessity. A shower break seemed altogether out of the question. Perhaps it was a side effect of being in close proximity for so long, this finding the smell less an irritation and more a strange sort of comfort; body odour was a living smell, and meant Serph was still alright. Strange to think that if the emissary came back before a rescue party it would mean having a new leader. Heat liked to think he'd fit in with the Wolves, but it was hard to imagine being anything other than an Embryon.

Serph shifted to rest his own head back against Heat's shoulder, and Heat had to be thankful for the fact their torsos were not so different in length, even if Serph was overall shorter than him.

.

Six cycles. The guards had been changed twice, to Heat's favourite of the three pairs; he wasn't much inclined towards enjoying anything, but it was obvious how the green-haired Wolf was easily distracted. If no rescue party arrived in the next two cycles and the only option left was a near suicidal dash for freedom, he wanted to try it with this pair.

Serph twitched, shifting awkwardly as he woke up out of discomfort rather than having got the amount of sleep he required, and Heat sighed. "Do you want to lie down?"

Serph didn't answer but his shoulders relaxed slightly, and Heat braced himself for impact as he used the momentum of his extra weight to knock both of them to the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions given how they'd been tied, but for sleeping, it was identifiably easier.

Serph's breathing sounded better as he fell asleep again, and Heat forced himself to concentrate on the guards, watching their every motion, refusing to be lulled into sleep by the steady warmth and motion of Serph's unconscious body.

.

Seven cycles. Gale was really pushing it, and Serph's anxiety shortly after waking up was palpable. It didn't help that after another two changes of guard the current pair - and Heat knew these two were the ones he disliked, over-zealous and less interested in gossiping with one another than the rest - had decided to disagree with the change to a lying position allowed by the previous way they had been tied up, and rearranged Heat's limbs at gunpoint so they were wrapped around Serph's waist and tied at the ankles. Moving to lie down was near impossible in this position, and Heat's back ached with strain.

Serph hadn't said anything for a while, pressed up against Heat and looking sorry for it, though he had nothing to say. Heat tried explaining to Serph that it was an acceptable situation, but pretty quickly the guards put paid to any more of that by gagging the both of them. Bastards, Heat thought for a split second, before wondering where that particular word had come from.

Every slight shift in position seemed to bother Serph an inordinate amount now, though perhaps that was due to added anxiety at the prospect of making a suicide run. Not too many phases left before it became their only option now, and Heat could certainly understand displeasure at the idea of death. They'd faced it every day, but coming to it outside of battle seemed somehow... unfair.

Even so, anxiety or no anxiety, Heat couldn't help noticing that Serph didn't look quite right; his cheeks seemed flushed, posture uncomfortable, almost as if he had a stomach ache. That would make sense given the questionable nature of the rations they'd been eating, but Heat ought to have had the same problems if that were the case. Moreover, when Heat leant back a little to try and establish if it was a status effect he recognised there were no other telltale signs; Serph's eyes focused normally. Moving, on the other hand, made it quite obvious that there was definitely something not right with Serph's body, swelling evident between his legs. This was clearly not a good development, all things considered that being gagged had rendered Heat incapable of alerting their captors about the change in Serph's condition.

Serph tried to shift away from where the swelling came into contact with Heat's body, but there wasn't anywhere for him to move with Heat's ankles bound behind his back. The flush seemed to be extending across more of his skin, particularly obvious given how pale he was naturally, though thankfully after a certain point the swelling didn't seem to get any worse. Heat felt awkward at his initial inability to do something about it, observing and feeling as Serph ground against him, making a strange sound through his gag as he rubbed the hardened area against Heat. That finally gave some idea of what to do; it must have been itching, so Heat helped as best as possible, trying to rub back and figuring that at least the material of their shorts ought to keep whatever the problem was from becoming contagious. Still, regardless of Serph's grateful expression, his breathing was getting unsteady and _that_ was concerning, especially given the guards continued to act oblivious. At least Serph's movements seemed to be dislodging his gag - not that Serph was the type to call for help unless he desperately needed it, but that was good enough for Heat - and the motions were continuing, Serph's gag working free altogether with help from his tongue. A last long grind and there was wetness where their shorts touched - Heat hoped against hope it wasn't poison, but couldn't look down properly to tell - and the small, strangled gasp he made caught the guards' notice long enough to allow Gale's knives to get to work.

Gale walked in through the door carrying the two bodies, looking around the room before nodding to a purple-haired girl who took charge of watching out for further Wolves as Gale set to dumping the bodies and cutting Serph's bonds first, then Heat's, checking both of them for severe injuries before tossing the cell's keys on top of the deceased guards. Heat knew this sort of drill off by heart though it had never taken place in a Tribe's base before; silence now, explanations later, although Serph did make a quiet noise of complaint when he was pulled to his feet so they could make their way out.

.

Eight cycles.

Once they were deep enough into their own territory to be considered safe, Gale gave their health a more thorough check, making small judgemental noises under his breath before finally letting out a quiet, satisfied sigh and touching his finger to his forehead to gather his thoughts.

The Wolves' had prepared for a full scale attack from the Embryon, enabling Gale and the girl to sneak inside mostly unnoticed. A few deaths were necessary, but not so many as to warrant a counterattack from the Wolves without forewarning; the girl had been chosen for her small stature, enabling her to squeeze through where Gale could not. The final guards were the easiest, courtesy of their being distracted, though Gale did not know why Serph crying out would have warranted their attention; most likely it was concern at his gag having worn free, or so Gale explained.

Heat was definitely more interested in whatever had made Serph act so strangely before, aware now that the effects seemed to be similar to Charm, only that he'd retained focus throughout. Normally a slightly glazed look would be present in Charm sufferers; that, and they would attack allies while assisting the enemy rather than do the opposite. Serph seemed to have no desire to discuss it, and that actually was a surprise, given new developments in status effects were amongst the few subjects he could be trusted to get vocal over. Heat would have asked further were it not for the look he was given, and Gale seemed a little oblivious, saying nothing more after he was greeted with silence for asking where the damp on Serph's shorts had come from.

New armour would be needed; Gale had thankfully brought oversized chest and thigh plates in case of running into gunfire on the way to their base, but they had been unnecessary. Efficient as ever, he'd also salvaged items from the Wolves they'd slain by way of making up for the equipment lost during Serph's capture. Heat felt a little amused when Gale's response on being asked why he'd not taken anything more was that 'they had enough'; as if it were a mathematical equation that had been balanced. Chances were, that was exactly how Gale viewed it.

Heat showered, ate a ration that didn't smell two cycles rotten, and had the unparalleled pleasure of sleeping in a bed with the freedom to lie on any side he liked.

.

Nine cycles. Strange to think they would be getting ready to die by now if Gale hadn't finally shown up.

Heat blinked a little when he found the reason for his waking up was Serph having sat down on the edge of the bed. Not facing him, not shaking him, just sitting.

Heat shifted a little to ease feeling back into his muscles before sitting up and swinging his legs around so that he was at Serph's side, waited a moment while Serph seemed to gather his thoughts. He'd seen others get irritated at how inscrutable Serph could be, but for some reason he always found it preferable to the walls of noise and needless details others insisted on presenting him with. There was definitely something peaceful about quiet, even in a person.

Serph breathed out a little sharply after a few moments silence before turning to Heat and putting arms around his neck, leaving them there and doing nothing more. Strange, again, and probably related to what had happened back in Vishuddha, but Heat said nothing of it, let Serph do what he seemed to need, unsurprised when he got no explanation once Serph let go and stood up. "Vanguards," Serph said at last, tapping Heat on the shoulder and gesturing for him to get ready to follow.

Heat touched his shoulder for a moment, confused, before deciding to go with what he knew, putting on his armour and collecting his weaponry together.

If Serph needed to explain, he could do it later.

.

The End


End file.
